Memories
by strings137
Summary: "Kalau begitu, siapa teman kamar anda?"/"Dia.. Sungmin hyung."/"Kau menangis lagi, eoh?"/"Super Junior M? kau masuk dan aku tidak?"/ A KYUMIN FANFICTION/YAOI/ Chapter 4 UPDATE! wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :** New Life

**Summary :** Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpisah ketika mereka kecil. Berbekal kenangan pahit masa lalunya, Sungmin akan menemukan Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Kui Xian. Bisakah ia?

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**YAOI**

Tittle : Memories

Pair : KyuMin /slight Super Junior couple

Other Cast :

JungIn

(akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** typo(s), bad language, don't like don't read

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik kita, KyuMin milik kita dan FF ini milik saya. Okeh?

**DON'T JUDGE ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION! IF YOU WANT, JUDGE ME! DEAL ..**

**Memories**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Mokpo, disambut pula oleh senyuman khas seorang Sungmin. Namja yang kini masih berumur 8 tahun. Masih dengan senyum bahagianya, ia berlari-lari kecil sambil mulutnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara senandungan yang sangat manis menurut author.

Sungmin memang sangat menyukai pagi dibandingkan siang, sore apalagi malam. Menurutnya, di pagi hari, semua makhluk dimuka bumi ini akan memulai aktivitasnya dan itu adalah suatu pemandangan menyenangkan tersendiri baginya. Burung-burung akan bertebangan dan berkicau memanjakan indra pendengarannya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil menenteng sebuah tas ditangannya membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat menyambut hari esok ketika dia telah berumur dan bekerja nanti.

Tapi namja itu masih terlalu dibawah umur untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang dari dalam bilik ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai kamar 'orang tua'nya selama ini. Perpawakannya yang mungil ini membuatnya harus berjinjit untuk menggapai jendela kamar itu agar dapat melihat juga mendengar pembicaraan dua orang dari dalam kamar itu.

"Jangan JungIn-ah.. aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu.." seorang wanita paruh baya nyaris menangis mendengar penolakan keras suaminya.

Sedangkan pria bertubuh besar itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan dengan tatapan tak peduli itu dia melayangkan penolakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah kubilang keputusanku untuk menjual mereka sudah bulat! Apa kau tetap tak mengerti, HAH?" bentaknya kasar

DEG

Sungmin yang masih mengendap-endap mencuri dengar itu terhenyak.

'**Menjual mereka? Siapa? Apakah dia dan Kui Xian? Tidak.. jangan kami.. kumohon appa..'**

Kali ini wanita itu sudah tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya yang ingin membuncah sejak tadi, maka dia menangis tersedu. "Tapi apa alasanmu ingin menjual mereka? Hutang kita? Kalau itu sebabnya, aku yang akan mencari jalan keluarnya JungIn, tapi tidak dengan menjual mereka.. demi Tuhan, Kui Xian dan Sungmin anak kita. Mengapa kau begitu tega JungIn-ah?"

"Cih, anak apa yang kau maksud? Mereka hanya anak yang kita adopsi dari panti asuhan empat tahun lalu karena keinginanmu, ingat itu! Kau pikir mengapa kita sampai berhutang banyak pada renternir-renternir itu, hah? Itu karena beban hidup kita bertambah semenjak kedatangan Kui Xian dan Sungmin!" JungIn menunjuk-nujuk keluar kamar dengan murkanya. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang bocah yang dengan takut-takut mengintip kedalam.

Sungmin tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan lebih dari ini pembicaraan atau pertengkaran lebih tepatnya kedua orang tersebut. Terlebih ketika sang appa menunjuk kearahnya (meskipun tanpa sadar). Bocah kecil itu merasa sakit—bukan tubuhnya, tapi entah dimana.. yang jelas rasanya sangat sesak baginya untuk sekedar menghirup udara.

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa sikap appa-nya mendadak kaku dan lebih sering memarahinya, itu karena sang appa telah muak dan ingin menjual mereka. Juga segerombol pria besar menakutkan berbaju hitam yang sering mendobrak pintu rumah mereka kasar bahkan mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah—mereka adalah penagih hutang!

Sungmin berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Pikirannya kini hanyalah lari dari tempat ini, SEKARANG! Ia tak ingin dijual pada pria-pria berbaju hitam itu, dan ia yakin Kui Xian pun pasti akan menolak.

Sungmin menatap sedih pada tubuh kecil Kui Xian yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ingin sekali Sungmin membiarkan adiknya itu tetap terlelap, tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka juga. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus membangunkan Kui Xian.

Dengan langkah berat Sungmin menghampiri tempat tidur dimana kini Kui Xian terbaring disana. "Kui Cian.. bangun.." Sungmin menggoyangkan tubuh Kui Xian. Sang pemilik tubuh sedikit bereaksi dengan lenguhan halus dari bibirnya. Sungmin belum menyerah, ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh Kui Xian semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Kui Cian!" bentak Sungmin akhirnya—meski suara cadelnya masih kental. Ia kesal karena Kui Xian tidak kunjung memberi tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya. Yah, Sungmin tahu adiknya itu hobi tidur dan biasanya ia tak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Mereka harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Uunnggh~ hyung.." Kui Xian menggaruk kepalanya malas sambil melempar tatapan bingung pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah lega, "Cian, kita pergi yuk.." ajaknya. Kesadaran Kui Xian yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya hanya mampu mengerutkan kening.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

Sungmin menepuk dahinya pelan. Oh iya, dia bahkan belum memikirkan harus kemana. "Ng.. ke—ketempat yang jauh dari sini pokonya. Ayo Cian.." benar, Sungmin tidak peduli akan tujuan, yang terpenting bebas dari tempat ini bersama Kui Xian.

Kui Xian berlagak berpikir sebelum alih-alih menerima ajakan hyung-nya, "Boleh deh.. appa dan eomma ikut 'kan?" tanyanya polos

Airmuka Sungmin semakin sedih. Dengan enggan dia menggeleng, "Tidak Cian.. mereka jaha—"

BRAK

"Aku akan menyerahkan mereka pada renternir itu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak JungIn, JANGAN!"

Baik Sungmin maupun Kui Xian sama-sama terhenyak. Raut muka Sungmin berubah ngeri sedangkan Kui Xian malah dengan santainya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Mungkin berkelahi seperti biasanya—pikir bocah itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Suara itu semakin mendekat dan Sungmin semakin ketakutan.

Dengan cepat diraihnya sebelah tangan Kui Xian lalu memaksa bocah itu turun dari singgahsana-nya. Sungmin mengajak Kui Xian berlari hendak keluar dari kamar mereka sebelum kedua orang itu datang.

Namun naas..

Begitu keluar dari kamar, ternyata sang appa telah berdiri disana seolah menyambut mereka. Tangan Sungmin bergetar. Kui Xian yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini hanya menatap bingung pada Sungmin, appa dan eomma-nya bergantian. Sang appa yang terlihat sangat marah, sang eomma yang menangis tersedu dan Sungmin yang ketakutan. Ada apa ini?

Grep

Tiba-tiba sang eomma melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh JungIn seolah mencekal seluruh pergerakan suaminya. "Lari Sungminnie! Kui Xian! CEPAT!" serunya panik

JungIn melebarkan matanya dan berusaha memberontak dari cekalan tubuh istrinya. Dan kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sungmin. Bocah kecil pintar itu segera mengangguk dan menatap sedih pada eomma-nya sebelum ia benar-benar membawa Kui Xian lari bersamanya secepat mungkin.

"Sungmin hyung! Ada apa ini?" tanya Kui Xian sambil terus berlari bersama Sungmin.

"Appa akan menjual kita pada orang berbaju hitam itu Cian!" jelas Sungmin dengan nafas memburu.

Otak jenius Kui Xian langsung menangkap maksud perkataan Sungmin. Ia mengerti sekarang. Dan benar kata Sungmin, mereka harus pergi dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

Sosok Sungmin dan Kui Xian semakin menghilang dari pandangan pria besar itu. Dengan murka ia menghempaskan tubuh wanita yang mencekal tubuhnya dengan sekali dorongan.

PLAK

Tanpa segan JungIn menampar wanita itu keras-keras. Amarahnya telah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. "Wanita sialan! Kalau sampai aku kehilangan mereka, kubunuh kau!"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya sanggup menangis dan memohon pada Tuhan untuk melindungi kedua anak asuhnya yang sangat ia cintai dari kejaran JungIn. "Maafkan eomma Minnie.. Kui Xian.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama berlari mereka terus berpegangan tangan dan tak melepasnya sedikitpun. Kini Kui Xian yang berlari didepan sedangkan Sungmin menyusul dibelakang. Mereka berdua sangat panik. Rasa takut dan cemas bergejolak di dalam diri mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar berwarna kuning hendak melintas didepan mereka. Kui Xian segera melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap truk besar itu akan berhenti.

Truk pun berhenti. Kui Xian segera menuju sisi dimana sopir berada. "Ahjussi, bisakah kami menumpang?" seorang lelaki besar berkulit hitam dibangku sopir terdiam.

"Ahjussi, saya mohon.." pinta Kui Xian memelas.

"Nak, truk kami tidak memiliki banyak bangku."

"Apakah di bak belakang tidak bisa? Saya mohon, ahjussi.."

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu orang saja yang boleh ikut karena di bak belakang sudah penuh dengan barang."

"Baiklah." Kui Xian mendengus lega dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke bak belakang truk itu. "Hyung, cepat naik." Ujarnya

Sungmin tersentak. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kui Xian malah menyuruhnya naik? Bukankah truk ini hanya menampung satu orang saja? Itu berarti tidak bagi Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin berpikir dia tidak akan menerima ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kui Xian berlari seorang diri. Akan lebih baik jika dirinya saja yang berlari.

"TIDAK CIAN!"

"HYUNG! APPA SUDAH DEKAT! CEPAT." Bentak Kui Xian panik karena sosok JungIn mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Sungmin terus memberontak tapi Kui Xian tak kehabisan akal. Ia meminta sang sopir untuk menaikkan Sungmin ke bak belakang truk itu.

Sungmin menangis meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari dekapan sopir itu. Dengan mudah tubuh mungilnya telah berada dalam jok belakang truk dan Kui Xian masih dibawah sana.

Tangisnya semakin pecah saat Kui Xian tersenyum seolah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini lalu menarik lepas kalung dilehernya dan memberikan benda itu pada Sungmin. "Ini milikku.. esok hari cari aku dengan benda itu Minnie hyung,"

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng kuat dengan terus menangis sambil menggenggam kalung itu. "ANDWAE CIAN! NAIK, DISINI MASIH MUAT!"

Terlambat..

JungIn tiba lebih dulu lalu membekap tubuh Kui Xian dengan lengan kekarnya. Bocah kecil itu hanya tersenyum pasrah. Yah, setidaknya Sungmin selamat—pikirnya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang berteriak histeris saat tubuh kecil Kui Xian dibawa pergi oleh JungIn. Truk yang ditumpanginya pun terus berjalan..

"KUI CIAAAAANN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kui Xian!" Sungmin bangkit dari tidur lelapnya. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Yah, mimpi buruk yang mengahantarkannya kepada masa lalunya yang sangat kelam. Kenangan pahit 12 tahun lalu dimana ia berpisah dengan sosok Kui Xian.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menekan lembut kedua pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. 12 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Sungmin dalam menjalani hidup ini—mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika ia melalui hari-harinya bersama Kui Xian.

Seolah dihantui, setiap malam ketika Sungmin terlelap, pemuda itu pasti mengalami mimpi yang sama seperti ini. Sungmin masih ingat ketika dulu truk yang membawanya pergi berhenti tepat di pinggiran kota Seoul, saat itulah seorang pria paruh baya memungut Sungmin kecil yang sangat rapuh.

Di asuh dan di didiknya dia. Namanya pun sekarang ber-margakan sama seperti pria yang mengasuhnya itu—Lee.

Keluarga Lee menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat. Sungmin begitu diperlakukan bak anak kandung oleh mereka. Keluarga Lee adalah pewaris dari salah satu tempat bela diri tertua di Korea yang dinamakan 'Martial Arts' maka tak heran Sungmin ikut terciprat oleh ilmu bela diri itu bahkan menguasainya.

Tuan Lee menunjuk Sungmin sebagai penerusnya kelak, tapi Sungmin menolak. Ia merasa tak pantas—lagipula ada seorang namja keturunan Lee asli disana, dia Lee Sungjin.

Saat umurnya menginjak 17 tahun, Sungmin mencoba peruntungan dengan menjadi seorang trainee di sebuah agensi besar 'SM Entertainment'.

Mungkin takdir memang telah menuliskan bahwa Sungmin harus masuk dalam dunia Entertain. Maka disinilah dia sekarang. Di tengah keluarga barunya 'Super Junior'. Boyband dibawah naungan SM dengan 12 orang member.

Sang leader Park Jungsoo, disusul dengan Kim Heechul, kemudian si member China Tan Hangeng, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Youngwon, Shin Donghee, dia sendiri, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook dan terakhir si magnae Kim Kibum.

Yah.. hidup Sungmin jauh lebih baik sekarang dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. Dia harap Kui Xian-nya juga demikian. Memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya diluar sana.

'**Kemana JungIn ahjussi menjualnya?'**

Hei, jangan kira Sungmin tak pernah mencari Kui Xian. Yah, dia terus mencarinya hingga sekarang. Terakhir saat Sungmin kembali ke rumah JungIn di Mokpo, rumah itu sudah tak ada lagi. Yah, rumah itu hancur. Entah apa sebabnya. Kini harapan Sungmin hanya satu..

Kalung Kui Xian.

"**Esok hari cari aku dengan benda itu Minnie hyung,"**

Perkataan itu yang selalu muncul dibenak Sungmin ketika ia hampir putus asa menemukan keberadaan Kui Xian. Perkataan Kui Xian saat itu seperti cambuk semangat untuk Sungmin. Dia yakin, suatu saat takdir akan mempertemukan mereka berdua (Meski dalam bentuk lain mungkin) *Author tersenyum licik*

Sungmin melirik sejenak ke arah tempat tidur yang berada di sampingnya. Disana terbaring Donghae. Tanpa niat membangunkannya sedikit pun, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dimana tempatnya dan Donghae singgah.

Sungmin merasa tenggorokannya kering dan meraung meminta asupan air. Ini masih tengah malam, tentu saja dorm sangat sunyi sebelum telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu bergesekan seperti setumpuk plastik dari arah dapur.

'**Ya Tuhan.. penyusup!'** katanya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara. Kalau benar ada penyusup, Sungmin yakin ia bisa mengatasinya seorang diri. Dengan satu syarat, penyusup itu tak lebih dari 3 orang. Lalu bagaimana jika 4 orang penyusup di dorm ini?

Ia bersiap akan teriak saat menangkap siluet sosok berbadan besar bulat berjongkok di depan kulkas, apalagi ditemani dengan lampu remang.. siapa yang tidak mengira kalau itu hantu?

"AAAAAHHH~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

LeeTeuk—sang leader kini tengah berdiri didepan semua dongsaeng-nya yang duduk bersila beralaskan karpet merah. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya tak luput dari penglihatan. Ini masih malam, tapi ia terpaksa harus mengadakan sidang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Shindong.. apa pembelaanmu?" tanyanya malas masih dengan tangan terlipat didada. Member lain pun tak kalah malasnya. Mereka masih mengantuk, bahkan hampir semua duduk dengan mata terpejam kecuali dua member yang menjadi 'topik utama' sidang mereka malam ini.

Shindong menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap kedalam mata sang leader yang jelas-jelas ngga mengerikan sama sekali, "Maaf hyung.. a-aku hanya mengambil jatah keripik kentangmu sedikit kok.."

LeeTeuk menghela nafas berat, "Hhh~ kau mau keripik kentangku? Ambil semuanya Shindong.. tapi tidak malam ini. Lihat, semua jadi kena getahnya gara-gara Sungmin berteriak melihatmu." Ckck, kali ini semua member harus mengakui kebaikan hati sang leader.

"Maaf Teuki hyung.." sahut Sungmin merasa tak enak hati. Gara-garanya berteriak tanpa memastikan kebenaran sosok itu semua member jadi terbangun dan ricuh. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya adalah salahnya. Salahkan Shindong yang mengendap tengah malam begini. Mana lampu-nya remang pula.

"Kau ini jago martial arts, masa sama Shindong aja teriak.. hajar aja."

Tiba-tiba Heechul menimpal entah sadar atau tidak, karena namja cantik itu juga berbicara dengan mata setengah terpejam sambil bersandar dipelukan Hangeng. Sontak hal itu mengundak tawa seluruh member minus Sungmin, LeeTeuk dan tentu saja Shindong.

"Bhahahaha.. aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana Shindong hyung terkapar karena tendangan Sungmin hyung." ujar Kibum cekikikan. Siwon mengusap kepala magnae itu, merasa sependapat.

"Atau Shindong hyung yang ngga napsu makan lagi gara-gara perutnya tertendang?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk gembira, "Hahahaha.. benar sekali Hae, mungkin lain kali kita harus meminta Minnie melakukan hal itu untuk kita."

"YA! Dongsaeng macam apa kalian! Aish—ini gara-gara kau hyung!" Shindong menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Heechul yang masih setia bersandar dibahu Hangeng. Namja cantik itu hanya membalas dengan endikan bahu.

"Hyung~~" Shindong menatap LeeTeuk dengan pandangan memelas. Tak ada yang mendukungnya disini, malah semua member tampak ingin menjatuhkannya kejurang yang paling dasar *oke, abaikan yang ini -_-*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini tampaknya Super Junior akan mengisi kegiatan mereka dengan berlatih dance. Semua member tampak mengenakan pakaian biasa dan bersiap menuju ruang latihan. Setibanya, ternyata ruangan tersebut sedang digunakan oleh artis keluaran SM juga. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan ruangan yang lain.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ruangan dengan seorang pemuda didalamnya. Terlihat pemuda tersebut sedang berlatih tarik vocal. Suara merdunya mengalun indah ditelinga Sungmin. Itu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memperhatikan pemuda tersebut.

"Eh? Waeyo Min?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan kening berkerut saat tiba-tiba namja imut itu berhenti.

Sungmin menoleh dengan senyum, "Ani Hyuk.. emm, siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. "Oh dia.. ng—siapa ya.. kalau tidak salah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia trainee di SM, sudah 3 bulan ini."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu.. rasanya Sungmin pernah bertemu, tapi dimana.. aish sudahlah.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti. Bayangan pemuda itu terus berputar dalam benak Sungmin. Tapi dia berusaha mengabaikan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Min, apa pendapatmu tentang namja tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk.. suaranya bagus sekali, wajahnya juga tampan." Ungkapnya jujur. Yah, Sungmin hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya tentang kesan pertama yang ia tangkap saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sependapat. "Kau tahu, mungkin dia lah si nomor 13 itu.."

"MWO?"

TBC or END?

Bhahahahaha *ketawa nista* ketauan kan kalo saya ngga pinter kasih judul XD

No silent readers please ..

Kasih tahu kalau ngga mau FF ini di lanjut, okeh?

Last, comment? *kedip-kedip sok imut*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : **The Last Member

**Summary :** Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpisah ketika mereka kecil. Berbekal kenangan pahit masa lalunya, Sungmin akan menemukan Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Kui Xian. Bisakah ia?

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**YAOI**

Tittle : Memories

Pair : KyuMin /slight Super Junior couple

Other Cast :

(akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** typo(s), bad language, don't like don't read

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik kita, KyuMin milik kita dan FF ini milik saya. Okeh?

**DON'T JUDGE ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION! IF YOU WANT, JUDGE ME! DEAL ..**

**Memories**

"Apa kau berbicara mengenai member kita?" tanya Sungmin dengan kening berkerut. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, Eunhyuk membawa kedua tangannya kebelakang untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Jujur saja, aku tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Maksudku, untuk apa menambah personil? Bukankah kita sudah sempurna dengan ber-12?" ungkapnya.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur pun Sungmin akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Baginya Super Junior itu 12—sejak awal dan sampai nanti. Memang, semua member telah mendapat pemberitahuan sebelumnya dari manager mereka mengenai 'Last Member' itu. Tapi bukan berarti semua member langsung menyetujui.

Mungkin diantara mereka, hanya Ryeowook lah yang paling antusias saat berita itu sampai ketelinga mereka. Tapi yah.. faktanya adalah semua member tak memiliki hak apapun untuk menolak kehadiran sang 'Last Member'. Dia akan segera berada ditengah mereka—cepat atau lambat.

"Kalau si nomor 13 itu memang dia, kau sudah membocorkannya Hyuk. Kalau begini aku jadi tidak penasaran lagi." Kata Sungmin pura-pura merajuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Itu pun belum pasti Sungminnie~ aku hanya menebak saja, hehe.."

"Aiish—kau ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Knock Out**

**Bunmyonghangod hana objiman Kuthkaji sawo nan reason is I'm Alive~**

Mereka melakukan formasi penutup tanda berakhirnya lagu tersebut—dan juga latihan hari ini.

"Sudah cukup.. kita istirahat sebentar." Kata Leeteuk mengintruksi. Semua tampak setuju dan kembali duduk di lantai lalu mengusap peluh keringat yang terus mengalir melalui pori-pori kulit.

"Hyung~ lapar~~" rengek Shindong pada Leeteuk. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan KangIn mengangguk setuju, sisanya hanya mencibir. Benar-benar tukang makan.

Leeteuk memanyunkan bibirnya malas sebelum alih-alih menuruti rengakan Shindong. Yah, mungkin ini memang sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

"Geurae.. kita kembali ke dorm, aku akan memesan—"

"Chakkaman Teuki hyung! Aku saja yang memasak untuk kalian." Sahut Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar seorang koki. Member satu ini memang suka sekali menggeluti hal-hal yang berbau dapur. Ia seorang koki hebat di Super Junior.

Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya segera mencubit pipi Ryeowook karena gemas, "Kau yang terbaik Wookie~" pujinya. Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu sampai menimbulkan guratan merah di sekitar pipi tirusnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Semua member mengangguk setuju lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Untuk kembali ke dorm, tentu saja mereka akan melewati ruang latihan para trainee disana. Beberapa seperti tidak peduli dengan ruangan itu. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

Ia melengos kecewa saat mengintip didalam sana sudah tidak ada orang. Tepatnya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sebut saja Sungmin tercandu untuk mendengarkan suara indah dari bibir pemuda itu.

Setelah membuka pintu dorm dengan sandi kombinasi, mereka melesat masuk lalu berpencar mencari tempat nyaman untuk merebahkan tubuh. Mungkin hanya Ryeowook yang langsung sibuk berkutat di dapur—hei, jangan lupakan Yesung. Namja yang diklaim sebagai main vocal itu turut membantu Ryeowook mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Wookie.."

Ryeowook tidak menolehkan kepala saat Yesung memanggilnya. Namja manis itu masih sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Ya?"

Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau airmuka Yesung berubah kusut saat ini. "Kau menawarkan memasak bukan untuk kita saja 'kan?" tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Kali ini Ryeowook menoleh dengan kening mengerut bingung. Ia mendapati Yesung tengah cemberut sambil tangannya terus bekerja mencuci buah-buahan.

"Maksud hyung? Tentu saja aku memasak untuk kita semua." Kata Ryeowook berganti memotong daging sekarang.

"Ada yang lain? Katakan saja Wookie.. kau pasti juga menyisakan sedikit untuk orang itu," Yesung menunjukkan sisi posesifnya sekarang. Mungkin ia tidak rela Ryeowook-nya lebih memperhatikan 'orang itu'.

"Eh?" rasanya Ryeowook mulai menangkap arti arah pembicaraan Yesung. Mungkin namja berkepala besar itu cemburu? Bukannya merasa bersalah, Ryeowook malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yesungi~ dia 'kan juga bagian dari kita setelah ini.."

"Belum! Dia bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasakkan makanan untuknya sekarang. Lihat saja, nanti jatahnya akan kumakan!" sanggah Yesung geram. Matanya berapi-api menandakan ia begitu kesal saat ini. Enak saja 'orang itu'! Belum bergabung saja sudah mampu mencuri perhatian Ryeowook. Sedangkan dia? Butuh berbulan-bulan baginya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Ryeowook. Sebut saja Yesung berlebihan—tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi, seperti memaklumi kekesalan Yesung. Adalah sama seperti member lain. Yah, belum ada yang bisa menerima kehadiran si nomor 13 seperti dia.

"Kata manager hari ini juga dia sudah pindah ke dorm hyung, dan tidak ada yang tahu jam berapa tepatnya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kita menjamunya dengan makanan sederhana. Ayolah hyung~" kata Ryeowook penuh pengertian. Ia menatap sendu pada Yesung, berharap namja ini akan sedikit luluh.

Tepat! Ryeowook memang pakar dalam meluluhkan kerasnya hati Yesung. Terbukti namja kepala besar itu mendesah pasrah setelahnya.

"Terserahmu saja Wookie.." Ryeowook segara menghadiahi Yesung dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Terimakasih hyung.. aku menyayangimu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanan siaaaap~"

Mendengar teriakan Ryeowook, member lain yang sedang bersantai menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan langsung menuju meja makan. Seperti para semut yang langsung berkumpul ketika sang induk membawa makanan untuk mereka.

Tak lama 12 kursi itu telah berpenghuni seluruhnya. Meja kosong itu bak disihir hingga penuh makanan disana. Jangan lupakan jasa Yesung, dan tentu saja Ryeowook sang koki. Mereka berdua yang menyiapkan semua ini. Sedangkan member lain tinggal menunggu sambil duduk manis menunggu hidangan.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, seperti biasa Leeteuk akan memberi intruksi. "Selamat makaaan~" dengan itu serempak semua member hampir menyantap makanan mereka. Garis bawah, HAMPIR. Karena tiba-tiba bel dorm berbunyi. Mereka memutuskan menunda acara makan dan membiarkan KangIn sebagai perwakilan untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"Oh, manager.. kukira siapa," ujar KangIn setelah melihat ternyata sang manager yang membunyikan bel tersebut. Ia memberi jalan sang manager untuk masuk.

Dari ruang makan, member lain dapat melihat manager disana bersama KangIn. Mereka berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu kalau manager sudah berkunjung ke dorm. Leeteuk mengintruksi semuanya untuk menuju ke ruang tamu tempat sang manager dan KangIn berada.

Manager duduk ditengah sofa disusul oleh semua member Super Junior yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya. Terimakasih kepada kapasitas sofa yang mampu menampung 12 orang plus manager disana.

Sang manager berdeham sejenak, "Kalian tahu maksud kunjunganku disini?" tanyanya. Yah, bohong sekali kalau mereka bilang tidak tahu. Karena sebenarnya mereka memang sudah tahu. Apalagi kalau bukan membahas si nomor 13..

"Si nomor 13 'kan?" celetuk Donghae malas. Bosan mungkin. Sudah ratusan kali mereka membahas orang yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri itu.

Manager mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pintar sekali Donghae-ssi. Kali ini kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

"Dia menyerah lalu mengundurkan diri?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Ada dua kemungkinan di sini. Pertama seperti yang dikatakannya, yaitu si nomor 13 menyerah, atau malah si nomor 13 ada disini sekarang. Semua minus Ryeowook mungkin lebih setuju kemungkinan pertama.

Manager menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak seperti itu Sungmin-ssi. Justru aku akan mulai memperkenalkan dia pada kalian."

"WHAT?"

Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin, Hangeng dan Heechul melotot dengan bibir terbuka tanda mereka sangat terkejut. Eunhyuk, Donghae, KangIn dan Shindong langsung terkapar dilantai. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah mengetahui hal ini. Mereka bertiga memasang ekspresi datar meski Ryeowook terlihat sedikit antusias.

Sang manager hanya tertawa melihat reaksi anak-anaknya. Laki-laki itu malah semakin bersemangat untuk membawa 'dia' kehadapan semua member saat ini juga.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, masuklah."

'**Kyuhyun?'**

Batin Sungmin bergejolak. Akankah yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tadi pagi adalah benar? Kyuhyun—Cho Kyuhyun? Pemuda tampan bersuara indah itu? Entah mengapa Sungmin seperti berharap 'iya'

Perlahan tubuh tinggi pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai terlihat dari balik pintu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya membuat semua orang tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya itu. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri di depan member Super Junior juga sang manager.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekedar memberi salam pada semua member yang akan segera menjadi hyung-nya. Sesekali mata obsidiannya mencuri pandang kearah depan, dan nyalinya semakin mengecil saat semua member memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat padanya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun telah bersumpah akan menerima sambutan seperti apapun dari Super Junior. Bukan hal yang yang aneh jika semua member tak menyukainya, tapi ia berjanji ini adalah awalnya saja. Dia akan membuat Super Junior mau menerimanya suatu saat nanti.

Hening.

Suasana dorm ini begitu hening dan canggung. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran yang dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sosok bernama Kyuhyun ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung-deul. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bergantian mereka semua. Tatapan polosnya membuat semua pikiran buruk dari semua member mendadak lenyap. Mata obsidian itu seolah sedang meminta dukungan dari mereka.

Mungkin benar kata Ryeowook. Tidak seharusnya mereka menolak Kyuhyun. Mungkin namja ini memang takdir Super Junior. Satu member yang akan menjadi pelengkap dan yang akan berjuang bersama mereka untuk membawa nama Super Junior semakin dikenal dunia.

Dengan kesadaran masing-masing, satu persatu member berdiri lalu di awali dengan Leeteuk yang memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi.. Park Jungsoo imnida, aku leader Super Junior. Kami sepakat memanggilku Leeteuk. Selamat datang dan mari kita berjuang bersama." Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. Merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci namja itu. Setelahnya member lainpun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia terharu dan nyaris menangis. Super Junior sangat hangat. Walau di awal mereka tampak dingin. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Terimakasih hyung-deul.. aku akan bekerja keras. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Super Junior tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Kali ini mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senang hati. Ini jauh lebih baik dari perkiraannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ayo makan bersama.. aku sudah memasak banyak untuk kita semua." seru Ryeowook riang. Dia terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai melupakan tatapan menusuk dari Yesung. Perhatian Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun cukup membuat Yesung cemburu. Padahal namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak ada maksud lain. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa nyaman di Super Junior.

Masing-masing menempati tempat duduk mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun masih diam sebelum suara Sungmin mengintruksinya. "Duduk disini Kyu, kebetulan aku tidak lapar."

"EH?"

Baik Kyuhyun atau member lain, semua terhenyak. Beberapa dari mereka merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak sadar bahwa kursi disini hanya ada 12 sedangkan sekarang jumlah mereka sudah bertambah. Sungmin bisa menyadari hal ini hanya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Tuhanku.. aku lupa! Oh kalau begitu kita pindah keruang tamu saja, bagaimana?" kata Leeteuk menawari. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Jangan hyung.. masa makan diruang tamu? Lagipula aku memang tidak sedang lapar. Biar Kyuhyun duduk disini. Aku ingin tidur saja." Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursinya. Keadaan mulai canggung.

"Kau sakit Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Sungmin menggeleng lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak kok hyung.. aku ke kamar dulu ya,"

Tanpa ada yang bertanya lagi Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa pusing. Perasaan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya tadi?

Saat tahu Kyuhyun lah si nomor 13 itu, saat memeluknya, saat menyentuh kulit putih pucatnya yang sangat hangat itu, saat tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ini gila!

Bukan, Sungmin bukan membencinya.. dia hanya merasa tidak sanggup terus menatap mata obsidian itu. Mata itu seolah menarik Sungmin untuk terus dan terus menatapnya. Ia takut tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik saat sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kui Xian~"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menggumam nama Kui Xian. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati saat-saat dimana jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak normal kembali.

"Kenapa aku jadi sangat merindukanmu seperti ini? Biasanya kalau aku sedang merindukanmu, kau akan datang lalu menggenggam tanganku—eh?" mata foxy Sungmin masih terpejam saat ia merasakan sesuatu menumpu punggung tangannya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini seperti ada tangan lain yang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

'**Kau kah itu, Xian? Kau benar-benar datang dan ingin menggenggam tanganku?'**

Terlalu bahagia dengan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri, Sungmin malah membawa tangan

itu dan tangannya saling bertautan. Jika ini hanya halusinasinya saja, biarkan Sungmin merasakan tangan Kui Xian menggenggam tangannya lagi. Sekali ini saja..

'**Xian, aku merasa dekat denganmu.. Jangan pergi lagi..'**

Tanpa disadarinya, bulir airmata mengalir di sudut mata foxynya yang terpejam. Sungmin sangat bahagia hingga tanpa sadar ia menangis. Tangan itu masih ada dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum lega..

"Sungmin hyung.."

"Iya Kui—"

'**Tunggu! Suara itu..'**

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat-cepat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur tempatnya berbaring dengan.. dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan! Oh God, jadi tangan itu nyata? Bukan Kui Xian, tapi Kyuhyun!

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya. Ia buru-buru bangkit lalu mengusap airmatanya. Sungmin mundur beberapa centi—jarak mereka terbilang cukup dekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kenapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tenang saat memikirkan Kui Xian? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terasa seperti berada didekat Kui Xian? Sungmin marah.. ia marah karena tak dapat membedakan mana Kui Xian dan bukan.

"A-aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu, tadi kau belum makan 'kan, jadi—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan." Potong Sungmin ketus. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu kalau saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon.. err—hanya beberapa suap saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang diletakkannya di meja lalu mengarahkannya pada Sungmin, berharap namja manis itu menerimanya.

DEG

DEG  
DEG

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang kembali berdetak cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu sedang menatapnya. Sungmin membenci ini. Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya saja mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Dan yang lebih sial adalah, seolah terhipnotis Sungmin menerima nampan berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas susu itu dan meletakkannya di paha.

Kyuhyun yang menerima respon itu pun tersenyum lembut. Ia masih duduk disebelah Sungmin sambil memandangi wajah hyung-nya yang pelan-pelan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Acara makan itu berlangsung lama dengan keheningan yang mengisi. Sesekali Sungmin akan melirik kearah Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak jarang kedua pasang mata itu bertemu—saat itu terjadi Sungmin akan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka Leeteuk dan Donghae mengintai dari luar. Mereka ber-high five sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hebat juga si Kyuhyun.." kata Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya mereka bisa berinteraksi dengan cepat. Jadi bagaimana Hae?"

"Aku sih setuju aja hyung. Lagipula warna pink yang mendominasi kamar kami membuatku tidak tahan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak keberatan dengan itu.."

"Ne, kau benar. Yasudah, kita bicarakan ini pada mereka besok."

Setelah itu Leeteuk dan Donghae memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum yang didalam tahu mereka mengintip. Dengan hati-hati mereka menjauhi ruangan itu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka.

-TBC-

Taraaaaa~ chap 2 update!

Iya saya tau, pasti membosankan kan? #pundung di pojokan

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review ^^

Ngga nyangka banget FF abalku dapet respon. Ini pertama kalinya aku nyoba publish di SP, dan makasih banget reviewnya *terharu*

Dan buat yang nanya KyuMin itu saudara kandung apa bukan, jawabannya bukan ya .. nanti seiring cerita bakal dijelasin.

Ini nick FB saya **Laras Evilkyu Elfsapphireblue**

Special Thanks To :

**KyuMinimin, KyuLoveMin, Syubidubidu, Ryeosomnia90, WidiwMin, black devil, hyuknie, Choi sila, Han Sung Young, adhis, winecoup94**

Last, review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : **Roommate?

**Summary :** Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpisah ketika mereka kecil. Berbekal kenangan pahit masa lalunya, Sungmin akan menemukan Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Kui Xian. Bisakah ia?

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**YAOI**

Tittle : Memories

Pair : KyuMin /slight Super Junior couple

Other Cast :

(akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** typo(s), bad language, don't like don't read

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik kita, KyuMin milik kita dan FF ini milik saya. Okeh?

**DON'T JUDGE ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION! IF YOU WANT, JUDGE ME! DEAL ..**

**Memories**

'Tep'

Sungmin selesai dengan makan siangnya. Terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun yang telah membawakan makanan ini untuknya, karena kalau boleh jujur pun sebenarnya Sungmin lapar. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu diatas piring dengan perasaan lega karena perutnya telah terisi.

Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak suka saat Kyuhyun mencoba meraih nampan berisi piring dan gelas yang telah kosong itu dari pahanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin ketus yang membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil nampan tersebut.

"Biar ku kembalikan ke dapur hyung," Kyuhyun berkata dengan halus dan dengan ekspresi tenang meskipun Sungmin menatapnya dingin. Ia kembali meraih nampan itu, tapi saat ia baru berhasil menyentuh ujungnya, Sungmin cepat-cepat menjauhkan nampan itu dari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu! Kau ini.. jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit!"

"Siapa yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu Sungmin hyung,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia membalikkan badan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, "Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

'**Karena bicaramu mengingatkanku pada Kui Xian.' **Jawab Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia diam dan memilih keluar dari kamar itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan berbagai pertanyaan mungkin dalam benaknya.

Namja manis itu menuju dapur dengan airmuka sedih. Urusannya akan semakin runyam jika ia terus-terusan berada didekat apalagi berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali dan malah benar-benar menganggap Kyuhyun itu adalah Kui Xian-nya.

Oh ayolah, namja jangkung itu mempunyai aura natural yang menurut Sungmin begitu kental dengan aura Kui Xian. Mungkin lain kali ia harus memasang peringatan 'NO KYUHYUN' tepat di pintu kamarnya agar pemuda itu tidak bisa masuk sembarangan kedalam ruang privasinya.

Sungmin mencuci peralatan bekas makan siangnya sendiri. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka memanfaatkan keberadaan pembantu. Yah, walaupun tinggal di dorm ini memang ada petugas kebersihan, tapi ia lebih suka menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Itulah Sungmin, dewasa namun sangat rapuh.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Sungmin menoleh mencari keberadaan sang pemilik tangan.

"Hyung, kalau sudah selesai kita berkumpul diruang tengah ya.."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Begitu semua bersih, Sungmin mengelap tangannya yang basah sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah Ryeowook ke ruang tengah. Ia tiba paling akhir, terbukti semua member termasuk Kyuhyun dan minus dirinya sudah duduk manis di sofa. Sungmin duduk di paling pinggir di sebelah Siwon.

Dirasa telah lengkap berkumpul semua, Leeteuk pun membuka pembicaraan. Ia ingin sedikit berbasa-basi dengan adik-adiknya sebelum masuk ke inti. Dia tak ingin terlalu buru-buru.

"Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau besok adalah konferensi pers kedatangan Kyuhyun?" ujar Leeteuk. Semua member merespon dengan anggukan sembari menunggu sang leader meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku ingin apapun tanggapan dari semua orang nantinya kita tetap mendukung Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga dia bagian dari kita mulai hari ini. Kalian mau 'kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung," jawab yang lain serempak. Leeteuk tersenyum bangga dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau hanya ingin membahas hal ini, kurasa hanya membuang waktu kita Teuki. Tanpa kau beritahu pun kita semua pasti akan mendukung Kyuhyun kok." Sahut Heechul dan disetujui oleh beberapa member. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka sadar pasti mulai besok akan ada yang namanya pro dan kontra dari beberapa pihak. Masa iya mereka akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menghadapi semua itu sendirian? Tidak kan?

Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bukan ini yang ingin dia bahas, dia hanya sulit mengawali pembicaraan inti. Maka ia sedikit bertele-tele. Tapi toh akhirnya keadaan mendesaknya juga.

"Err—sebenarnya bukan hanya itu.. i-ini mengenai bagaimana kita menunggu hari besok dan seterusnya."

"Menunggu hari besok?" tanya KangIn dengan wajah bingung.

Leeteuk mengangguk enggan, "Kau tahu, kebutuhan manusia saat malam adalah tidur, dan kupikir—"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kamar 'kan yang kau maksud?" potong Hangeng tiba-tiba yang membuat member lain mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ya, mencarikan Kyuhyun roommate-nya..

Leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya dan seolah berkata 'tepat sekali'. Ia menatap Hangeng haru karena telah membantunya mencari kalimat yang tepat agar semua mengerti maksud pembicaraannya.

"Siapa yang akan kau jadikan roommate-nya? Apa kau akan mengatur ulang semuanya?" kali ini Siwon yang biasanya tak banyak bicara beralih bertanya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu.. Begini, selama ini aku tidur sendirian jadi kupikir aku akan mengajak Donghae bersamaku."

"Mwoya?" Sungmin angkat bicara, "Donghae bersamaku hyung-ah.."

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Benar 'kan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. "S-sungmin, bukan apa-apa, tapi.. sepertinya kau dan Kyuhyun mudah berinteraksi, tadi saja kalian terlihat sangat akrab didalam kamar, jadi—"

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah ada Wookie yang sangat menyukai Kyuhyun? Atau, kenapa bukan kau sendiri hyung? Kau 'kan tidur sendirian. Lagipula kenapa harus repot-repot menggantikan Donghae daripada membawa Kyuhyun bersamamu."

Semua member diam. Tidak ada yang memberikan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Sungmin. Tak terkecuali Leeteuk yang semakin bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia membenarkan semua perkataan Sungmin tadi. Seharusnya dia lah yang membawa Kyuhyun, bukan malah membawa Donghae dan mengorbankan Sungmin. Sebuah keputusan sepihak yang sangat merugikan bukan?

Apa boleh dikata.. Leeteuk mengambil keputusan ini juga dengan mempertimbangkan beberapa faktor yang medukung. Pertama, Donghae sejak awal memang membenci warna pink sedangkan Sungmin sendiri adalah sebaliknya. Ia pikir keduanya akan merasa tak nyaman satu sama lain dengan ketidak cocokan ini. Dan kedua yang paling utama adalah, Kyuhyun ternyata yang menginginkan dengan sendirinya agar disatukan kamar dengan Sungmin.

Semua berawal ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya yang sedang duduk bersila didepan TV beberapa saat lalu. Awalnya Leeteuk kira Kyuhyun ingin bergabung menonton TV bersamanya disana. Tapi setelah member termuda itu menyapanya dengan formal Leeteuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun berniat mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin membahas sesuatu.

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Begitu kata Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Leeteuk meng-iyakan, karena ia tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Dengan itu Kyuhyun mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Leeteuk. Pemuda itu bilang ingin bersama Sungmin. Kamar maksudnya. Lalu dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Leeteuk langsung saja menyanggupi. Toh, rencana awalnya bersama Donghae adalah mengatur kamar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Ini justru mempermudah jalan mereka jika Kyuhyun ternyata yang memintanya sendiri. Tapi ia dan Donghae melupakan satu hal..

Setujukah Sungmin dengan ini? Tentu saja jawabannya sudah diketahui baru saja. Ya, sebuah penolakan.

Suasana kini terasa canggung. Keheningan menyelimuti dan keresahan mendominasi. Terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing maka semuanya diam begitu saja. Masing-masing tentu saja telah nyaman dengan roommatenya.

Heechul dengan Hangeng, KangIn dengan Shindong, Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook, Yesung dengan Kibum, Sungmin dengan Donghae. Sedangkan Siwon tidak tinggal di dorm dan mengaharuskan Leeteuk tidur sendiri.

"Aku yang meminta Leeteuk hyung agar aku satu kamar dengan Sungmin hyung." ujar Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu, sontak seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Berani sekali—pikir mereka. Apalagi Sungmin yang seakan ingin pingsan saja karena pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Begini saja.." sahut Heechul tiba-tiba. "Hyuk Jae, kau temani Sungmin. Dan kau Kyuhyun, bergabunglah dengan Wookie sampai Sungmin mau menerima-mu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa! Jangan sembarangan Chulie! Wookie itu—hmmph.."

KangIn segera membekap mulut besar Yesung sebelum namja itu berkata yang tidak-tidak. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook, siapapun berani memastikan, Yesung pasti akan berulah. Entah dalam bentuk bagaimana.

Ada salah pengertian disini dan itu sedikit membuat Sungmin merasa sangat kejam dihadapan semua member. "Apa maksudnya sampai aku mau menerima Kyuhyun? Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau aku menolaknya 'kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah tadi kau.."

Sungmin memijat keningnya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa pusing. Bagaimana bisa semua beranggapan seperti itu terhadapnya? Seolah Sungmin adalah manusia terkejam yang menolak berbagi kamar dengan orang baru. Tidak! Ia tidak begitu. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskan kepada semuanya akan alasan sebenarnya?

Alasan yang jika dikatakan pasti hanya akan menyisakan kesan 'aneh' dan tidak masuk akal. Sungmin yakin itu. Karena memang selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentangnya, masa lalunya, terlebih Kui Xian yang sekarang Sungmin semakin gila jika memikirkan kemungkinan Kyuhyun adalah jelmaannya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Baiklah, Kyu? Kau ingin menjadi roommate-ku bukan? Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Bukan hal yang tidak wajar jika semua member kini terkejut. Itu wajar, sangat malah. Beberapa berpikiran bahwa Sungmin mulai melunak dan bisa menerima Kyuhyun, tapi hei! Bukankah terlalu cepat? Lalu apa yang membuat Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun tadi? Oke, mungkin itu privasi.

"Aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau tidak bangkit juga Cho!"

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih terpaku langsung bergegas bangkit tergesa-gesa sebelum Sungmin benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya. Ia mengikut di belakang saat Sungmin dengan santainya berjalan entah kemana padahal forum(?) belum ditutup.

Begitu mereka tiba disuatu ruangan yang diyakini adalah kamar Hae-Min sebelumnya Sungmin segera menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya. Dari dalam Sungmin bisa mendengar suara gemerisik yang bersumber dari luar kamarnya dan dia tahu itu.

"Jangan menguping!" ujarnya sarkastik. Seketika itu para manusia yang sudah siap memasang telinga tepat di depan pintu kamar yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi milik KyuMin, mendadak gelagapan dan langsung menghambur menjauh dari sana.

"Haish—ketahuan.."

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun ya?"

"Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan digantung terbalik olehnya?"

'PLETAK'

Satu jitakan halus mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk. "Sembarangan! Memangnya Sungmin sekejam itu, huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih memastikan semuanya aman dan terkendali ketika ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun nantinya. Dirasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin mencuri dengar dengan mengendap-endap di depan pintu kamarnya, ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Lalu? Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku? Tentu saja menjadi roommate-mu."

Lelah berdiri, Sungmin beranjak mendekati ranjang lalu duduk ditepinya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang lain yaitu ranjang Donghae sebelumnya.

"Makanya, apa alasannya kamu sengaja memilihku, padahal masih ada yang lain. Aku tidak percaya jika kau mengatakan random sebagai alasannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin memang pandai membaca situasi. "Kau yang membuatku memilihmu."

"Apa? Aku?" Sungmin berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata indah yang membuatnya terpikat hingga terpenjara didalam sana.

"Apakah aku ditolak?"

"Memang aku bicara begitu? Aku 'kan hanya menanyakan alasanmu Cho!" balas Sungmin kesal.

'**Kenapa sih semua orang menganggapku begitu? Menyebalkan.'**

Dalam keadaan bersungut-sungut, tanpa sadar Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sembarangan. Bibir mungil yang mengerucut dengan pipinya yang sedikit menggembung itu tampak menggemaskan.

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Dia terus saja menggerutu tak jelas sementara Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera membawa kedua tangannya meraih dan menarik kekanan dan kekiri pipi bulat penuh yang sedang digembungkan secara tidak sadar oleh sang empunya.

Aiish—manis sekali…

"I..itu..itu karena," Mendadak salah tingkah, Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa Kyuuu~? Aish, lama-lama kau menyebalkan ya.. cepat katakan!"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau yang membuatku memilihmu."

"Makanya, aku tanya apa maksudmu karena aku tidak mengerti! Yah! Jangan membuatku marah!"

Sungmin membentak dengan keras. Ia kelihatan kesal, betul-betul kesal. Semua ini gara-gara Kyuhyun! Pemuda itu seperti sedang menguji kesabarannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat semakin manis ketika marah, sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau Sungmin menunggu jawaban darinya. Ya Tuhan, makhluk di depannya ini benar-benar manis.

Perlahan Kyuhyun beralih mendekat. Berdiri didepan Sungmin lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih wajahnya. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Diusapnya lembut pada bagian itu sambil berbisik halus.

"Karena.. aku menyukaimu." katanya tepat di wajah Sungmin. Membuat pemuda itu merinding saat nafas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati perubahan airmuka Sungmin. Cubitan ringan diberikannya sesaat sebelum melepas tangannya dari pipi Sungmin.

'**Blush~'**

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan dia yakin jika sekarang ini ada semburat merah yang sangat menggelikan di pipinya. Mendapat perlakuan tadi dari Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

Sungmin masih bisa merasakan sedikit jejak tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya. Itu membuatnya jengkel. Aneh sekali rasanya. Harusnya dia tidak pasrah begitu saja saat Kyuhyun berani menyentuhnya. Lihat sekarang akibatnya.. jantungnya berdebar lagi.

"Menyukai apa? Dasar bodoh, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Lagi pula kita baru bertemu." Sungmin berusaha menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Tapi wajahnya yang memerah justru memperlihatkan hal sebaliknya.

"Hyung yakin ingin aku mengatakan apa yang kusukai darimu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli ketika mencoba menggoda Sungmin.

"TIDAK!" tolak Sungmin dengan suara melengking. "Lebih baik aku keluar saja. Bisa gila aku jika berdebat denganmu."

Sungmin bangun dan hendak keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau payah.."

"Yah! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Kau pikirkan sediri," Dengan perasaan dongkol Sungmin membuka pintu lalu melenggang keluar meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu.

Tanpa dia tahu, perkataannya berdampak pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih berdiri disana ketika sosok Sungmin benar-benar menghilang. Dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm—ide bagus. Aku akan mencarikan namamu untuk kupanggil."

**-TBC-**

Reader : Golok, mana golok!

*lari kenceng, nabrak pohon TAT* maaaaapp~ jangan bunuh saya gara-gara apdet lama T_T

Jujur ini murni bukan karena authornya sibuk atau apa, tapi ini karena saya harus nungguin lappy selesai diservis, sementara mau ke warnet jauuuh .. apdet via hape juga ngga bisa 3

Chapter ini pasti garing ya, udah pendek pula..

Jadi mari-mari, saya ngga ngelarang adanya kritik, pedes juga boleh ^^. Mau bash? Boleh, asal saya ya yang di bashing bukan cast. Inget, BUKAN CAST! Karena disini saya Cuma minjem nama mereka.

Special Thanks to :

**Kim Soo Hyun, Choi Sila, Izanami kayo, LyaELF'snower, winecoup94, Syubidubidu, dengel okie, MsJongjin, joyer, Sarang KyuMin, meytha, Kyuminjoong, KyuLoveMin, Lyta andrea, Kyuminimin, Guest, heeyeon, reaRelf, Riyu, black devil**

Last, review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : a Complication**

**Summary :** Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpisah ketika mereka kecil. Berbekal kenangan pahit masa lalunya, Sungmin akan menemukan Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Kui Xian. Bisakah ia?

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**YAOI**

Tittle : Memories

Pair : KyuMin /slight Super Junior couple

Other Cast :

(akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** typo(s), bad language, don't like don't read

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik kita, KyuMin milik kita dan FF ini milik saya. Okeh?

**DON'T JUDGE ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION! IF YOU WANT, JUDGE ME! DEAL ..**

**Memories**

**-Kyuhyun's POV-**

Terjebak dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang bersautan adalah bagian dari gaya hidup yang aku jalani dimulai hari ini. Dulu mungkin aku asing dengan semua ini, tapi mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakannya. Karena aku adalah publik figur. Kilatan kamera adalah makanan sehari-hari kami. Tanpanya, kami bukanlah apa-apa. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang membuat kita dikenal orang tanpa foto? Emm, dan artikel tentunya.

Fans..

Mereka tidak akan mengenal idola mereka jika tidak ada wartawan dan reporter di dunia ini. Ahh~ aku tidak sabar akan hal itu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku mati gaya. Aku yang dulunya hanya seorang siswa biasa, sekarang berbalik menjadi publik figur. Aku yang dulunya punya banyak teman—koreksi, aku tidak pernah punya teman, sekarang (mungkin) berbalik punya banyak antis. Gaya hidup yang terasa begitu membebaniku.

Satu-satunya cara yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh semua rasa takutku, melihat dia duduk elegan di sampingku sambil bibir menyerupai bentuk 'M' nya membentuk sebuah senyum yang kusukai adalah cara yang ampuh.

Aku tidak takut lagi. Leeteuk hyung melindungiku, dia mengambil alih semua pertanyaan memojokkan yang sebenarnya ditujukan padaku dari semua reporter itu. Di samping kiri, lima baris berturut Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Heechul hyung dan paling pinggir Leeteuk hyung. Sisanya di samping kananku.

Aku menahan diri agar tidak tertawa saat ingatan itu muncul lagi di benakku. Beberapa saat lalu ketika kami memasuki gedung mewah ini seluruh mata tertuju pada kami. Beberapa dengan cekatan meraih atribut mereka lalu menekan dengan tergesa-gesa tombol yang ada di kamera. Kami, lengkap 13 orang, berdiri sejajar beserta lima jari kami terbuka dan diangkat setara dada.

Setelah prosesi foto selesai, kami menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Niatan awal adalah aku harus cekatan mengambil tempat tepat di samping dia (Sungmin hyung). Tepat sekali. Beruntung aku selalu mengawasinya. Hampir saja kursi disebelah kiri Sungmin diambil oleh Siwon hyung. Aku kalah cepat dengan Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebelah kanannya. Dan faktanya, semua yang kulakukan adalah sugesti untuk diriku sendiri. Sungmin hyung menggerutu karena tiba-tiba aku berada di dekatnya. Mungkin dia tahu aku sengaja. Tapi inilah aku—setidaknya sejak kemarin—aku menyukai Sungmin hyung yang marah-marah untukku, hehe.

Aku tidak takut. Benar-benar tidak takut. Dimana pun aku, sebanyak apapun yang menyerangku, asal aku berada di tengah Super Junior, maka aku aman. Seperti yang kukatakan, satu-satunya cara yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh semua rasa takutku, melihat dia ada dan duduk elegan disampingku. Dia siapa? Sungmin hyung dong..

Apa lagi yang kutakutkan? Kurasa tidak ada. Hidupku sempurna bersama mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah menunjukkan bakat bernyanyimu pada kami? Kudengar anda pernah menjuarai lomba bernyanyi saat SMA setingkat provinsi,"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung tersentak kaget. Refleks aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Bisa-bisanya aku melamun ditengah konfrensi pers untukku. Aku berpikir sejenak, bukan karena gugup melaikan lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan. Believe. Aku cukup menguasai lagu itu. Hmm, itu saja.

"Ne, tentu.."

Aku berdiri. Memandangnya sejenak sebelum aku bernyanyi. Sungmin hyung balas memandangku. Sejenak kami saling bertatapan. Aku memberinya seulas senyum terbaikku.

**~Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun**

**Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo**

**Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo~**

Riuh sebab puluhan pasang tangan bertepuk hampir bersamaan membuatku tegang. Mereka senang mendengarku bernyanyi. Termasuk hyung-deul. Seharusnya aku juga senang. Tapi ini justru membuatku tegang. Yasudahlah, aku duduk lagi saja..

"Whoa~ anda memiliki suara yang sangat lembut Kyuhyun-ssi. Pasti menyenangkan bisa mendengarkannya setiap hari. Apakah anda juga tinggal di dorm?" salah satu dari banyak wartawan berkata sambil bertepuk tangan. Dia wanita dengan kacamata tebal.

"Iya. Kurasa lebih baik seperti itu. Aku jadi bisa mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri dengan member lain."

Wartawan wanita itu mengangguk paham. Sepertinya dia masih ingin bertanya, "Kalau begitu, siapa teman kamar anda?"

"Minimi," kataku dengan santai. Aku suka ini. Nama ini.

"Siapa itu Minimi?"

Aku tersenyum geli menyaksikan beberapa orang langsung berkutat dengan laptop mereka. Mungkin memilah kembali barang kali ada nama member yang namanya kusebutkan tadi. Tapi bodoh. Itu kan nama yang kubuat untuk Sungmin hyung. Haha..

"Dia, Sungmin hyung." Ujarku. Lalu kulihat semua menatapku dengan heran. Aku tidak peduli. Aku melihatnya yang juga melihatku. Aku yakin Sungmin hyung tak kalah terkejutnya. Dia menatapku tajam seolah akan menghajarku setelah ini. Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Malah kubalas tatapan tajamnya dengan senyuman lagi. Sungmin hyung pasti makin geram.

"Apakah itu semacam panggilan khusus untuk Sungmin-ssi?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Karena aku dilarang memanggilnya Sungmin hyung, maka kuputuskan memanggilnya begitu."

"Hahahahaha~~"

Semua tertawa. Mungkin mereka berpikir konyol sekali aku mengatakan hal itu. Dan faktanya memang benar adanya. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Sungmin hyung memang tidak memperbolehkanku memanggil namanya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah. Keadaan ini membuatnya tertunduk malu karena ditertawakan. Pipi putih bersihnya sekarang berganti rona merah yang mempesona. Minimi-ku sangat sensitif. Sedikit saja terusik, pipinya akan merona hebat.

Dia tidak pernah berubah.. tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya aku menghabiskan durasi dengan tanya-jawab seputar aku dan Minimi. Wartawan-wartawan itu senang sekali mengorek informasi tentang kami. Dalam pikirku aku bertanya, sebenarnya konfrensi pers macam apa ini? Untukku atau aku dan Minimi?

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan gedung megah ini. Kami bersiap kembali ke dorm. Hari esok sudah menanti. Banyak yang harus kami siapkan untuk itu.

Hari ini, kalau ingatanku masih bagus, kurasa tidak ada jadwal apapun untuk Super Junior. Tapi personal job tetap ada. Sepertinya di dorm sebentar lagi hanya tersisa aku, Minimi, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk hyung dan Yesung hyung. Sisanya seperti yang kukatakan tadi.

Tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, aku merebahkan diri di kasur baruku yang baru kutempati malam tadi. Mencari posisi ternyaman untukku memejamkan mata. Aku lelah sekali. Semalam tidak tidur. Terlalu asyik menonton bersama Leeteuk hyung lalu saat kembali ke kamar, aku menyadari terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada Minimi. Dia tidur seperti bayi. Wajahnya damai saat aku tak mengerjap memandanginya.

Sayangnya setelah itu dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mwo? Apa yang terjadi malam tadi? Haha~ tidak.. aku hanya bercanda. Kalian memikirkan apa? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya setelah itu aku mencoba tidur tapi gagal. Makanya, sekarang ini biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja. Hitung-hitung Leeteuk hyung sedang ada job. Kalau dia ada di dorm, pasti marah-marah jika ada dongsaengnya yang malas-malasan. Yah, kudengar seperti itu.

**-Kyuhyun's POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cklek'

Sungmin terkesiap melihat satu ranjang di kamarnya telah berpenghuni. Kyuhyun tertidur pulas dengan masih mengenakan jas dan belum berganti sama sekali. Sungmin mendengus sebentar.

"Dia bahkan belum melepas sepatunya." Gumamnya pelan sambil membuka jasnya.

Sungmin menghampiri kursi yang terletak disamping nakas dekat jendela kamarnya lalu meletakkan jasnya disana. Dia juga mengambil beberapa potong pakaian biasa untuk dibawanya ke kamar mandi. Mencegah kemungkinan terburuk kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan melihatnya sedang berganti pakaian. Meskipun sesama pria, Sungmin rasa tubuhnya tetap privasi.

Selesai mengganti pakaian, Sungmin tidak langsung melengos keluar dari kamar mereka. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya. Sungmin gemas. Dia tidak suka melihat orang yang jorok. Tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Ish! Apa dia tidak risih," gerutunya lalu beralih mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~~ Kyuhyun-ah bangun. Ganti pakaianmu dulu," Kyuhyun menggeliat sedikit terusik tapi tetap tidak membuka matanya. Sungmin belum menyerah.

"Kyu, ganti dulu, setelah itu kau boleh tidur lagi." Kali ini Kyuhyun makin pulas. Dia seakan mengacuhkan Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus, "Ish! Kalau sudah tidur seperti mayat, tidak bisa diganggu. Dasar tukang tidur!" cibirnya sarkastik.

'**Eh? Tukang tidur?' **ulang Sungmin dalam hatinya. Sungmin seperti tidak asing dengan julukan itu. Tukang tidur.. kalau tidak salah Kui Xian juga tukang tidur.

'**Tidak, tidak, tidak! apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin!' **Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Melawan hatinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan banyak berharap kalau Kyuhyun adalah Kui Xian-nya. Meskipun sering kali ia terpikir juga tentang hal itu.

"Aku terlalu merindukannya. Ya, hanya terlalu merindukannya. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun—dan bukan Kui Xian." Tutur Sungmin membesarkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang pernah berkata, menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Laki-laki yang berani mengeluarkan airmatanya untuk sesuatu yang membebaninya adalah laki-laki yang sesungguhnya. Namun mereka tetaplah makhluk dengan harga diri tertinggi yang pernah ada. Mereka tak akan menunjukkannya. Mereka tak memerlukan tempat sandaran seperti kebanyakan kaum wanita. Menyendiri untuk menangis yang mereka lakukan.

Tak dipungkiri, Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berada di balkon dorm. Menyeret kursi yang ada disana, duduk menikmati hembusan angin siang menjelang sore menyapa kulit wajahnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ternyata Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan airmata-nya. Membiarkan zat bening itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada isakan disana. Sungmin hanya merutuki kharismanya sebagai seorang pria. Pria tidak boleh cengeng—menurutnya.

Dua kali sudah dia menangis sejak kemarin. Dua kali juga dia menangis karena Kyuhyun, padahal pemuda itu tidak menyakitinya. Dia yang sulit mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Tak sepantasnya menyalahkan orang lain.

'**AH!' **Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Gawat—pikirnya. Orang itu mengagetkannya.

"Min.." panggil orang itu dengan suara pelan. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. Paling tidak Sungmin tahu suara itu milik Hyuk Jae. Sungmin tidak keberatan Hyuk melihatnya menangis. Mereka saling berbagi sejak dulu. Tidak ada rahasia selama ini. Coret untuk masalah Kui Xian. Eunhyuk tidak pernah tahu tentangnya.

"Hyuk, kau disini?" Sungmin membetulkan posisi duduknya setelah terlebih dulu menyeka airmatanya. Eunhyuk mengambil kursi lain lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau menangis lagi, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum getir, "Aku cengeng sekali belakangan ini Hyuk. Maaf, aku malu untuk memberitahumu."

"Waeyo? Aku sahabatmu Min. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan masalahmu. Kau mengira dirimu kuat, tapi tidak selamanya seperti itu Min. Kau butuh seseorang untuk membagi masalahmu. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu," tutur Eunhyuk dengan sedih. Terkadang dia merasa Sungmin terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal dia ada. Dia ada untuk kapanpun Sungmin ingin berbagi.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu itu Hyukkie, mianhae."

Eunhyuk mendengus, "Sekarang ayo ceritakan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi, itu memalukan Sungmin."

Mendengar ejekan Eunhyuk, Sungmin malah tertawa terbahak. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin ingin menceritakan masa lalunya. Pada Eunhyuk, hanya pada Eunhyuk. Sungmin percaya Eunhyuk bisa membantunya.

Sungmin bercerita, Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan baik-baik. Sebenarnya kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikatakan lagi, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Biarlah, toh hanya kali ini saja. Selanjutnya dia tidak akan mengulas kembali kenangan pahitnya itu.

Eunhyuk bak pendengar yang baik. Dia mendengar setiap keluh kesah yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya. Eunhyuk memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin menangis, lalu dia yang bertugas mengusap sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Termasuk saat Sungmin bercerita mengenai jati dirinya yang ternyata bukanlah dari keluarga Lee. Dia dipungut. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan tekanan teramat sangat yang dialami Sungmin. Dia menyesal tidak menanyakan hal ini sejak dulu. Pasti Sungmin tak harus merasa sesakit ini.

Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin saat Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya. Sungmin masih menangis. Tapi kali ini seperti lebih ringan. Tidak seberat dulu.

"Jadi, kalian berasal dari Mokpo?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau sudah mencarinya lagi kesana?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Sungmin dengan polos.

Sejenak keheningan yang menggantikan percakapan mereka untuk sesaat. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk juga bingung. Kira-kira bagaimana cara untuk menemukan Kui Xian lagi. Fatalnya, Kui Xian di jual entah kemana. Bagaimana kalau ke luar negri? Ck, pasti akan sedikit kemungkinan dapat menemukannya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan nama?" Eunhyuk mengusul dengan tiba-tiba. Sungmin tidak mengerti. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah serius, "Maksudku, bisa jadi namanya bukan Kui Xian lagi. Itu kalau kita mengumpamakan dia di jual masih dalam wilayah Korea. Pikir saja, kalau kau orang asing yang menetap di Korea, apa kau akan nyaman menggunakan nama aslimu disini? Kau pasti segera mencari nama Korea-mu bukan? Kui Xian itu nama asing lo,"

Sungmin mengerjap satu kali, tiba-tiba saja pendapat Eunhyuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey!" tegur Eunhyuk tidak sabar. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menunduk untuk bergumam sesuatu. Dia masih berpikir.

"Kau benar Hyukkie." Katanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada Eunhyuk. "Menurutmu Kui Xian itu nama dari negara mana?" sambungnya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku sering terkecoh dengan nama orang Jepang dan China." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengusap dagu bak detektif. "Yang membuatku heran, kalian sama-sama berasal dari Mokpo. Kenapa namamu Korea dan Kui Xian asing? Apa dia bukan anak dari orang Korea?"

"Entahlah Hyuk, aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu." Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu yang tersisa hanya orang bernama JungIn itu. Kita bisa menanyakan kemana dia menjual Kui Xian."

Sungmin terkesiap. Dia ingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kui Xian meninggalkan kalungnya untukku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk bersemangat. Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya tempat dimana dia menyimpan kalung Kui Xian. Sungmin membuka kenop pintu dengan tergesa. Setelahnya Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun ternyata masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega. Kebetulan sekali, dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun jika pemuda itu sudah bangun.

Sungmin membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu menarik laci yang ada disana. Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dengan motif bulat-bulat biru menjadi tempat pilihan Sungmin untuk menyimpan kalung Kui Xian. Segera dia mengambilnya lalu meletakkan kembali kotak itu dan menutup pintu lemarinya.

Sungmin kembali berlari, kali ini sedikit lebih cepat karena dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Ini,"

Eunhyuk melihat uluran tangan Sungmin tepatnya pada benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah kalung putih dengan liontin inisial 'K'. Kalung itu masih berkilau menandakan Sungmin selalu merawatnya.

"Pakailah Min selagi kita mencari Kui Xian. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mengenalimu." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kalung seperti ini pasti banyak juga yang memakainya Hyuk. Lagipula—"

"Tidak semua artis memakainya. Berdoa lah Kui Xian melihatmu saat kau perform diatas panggung. Apalagi namamu Sungmin." Eunhyuk menyela perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab melainkan memainkan bibir bawahnya. Sedetik kemudain dia menganggukan kepalanya seperti pasrah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah melihat ketidak puasan tergambar di wajah Sungmin.

"Ani.. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Sungmin sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin memulai harinya dengan kalung Kui Xian di lehernya. Dia tidak pernah melepasnya. Dengan harapan rencananya dan Eunhyuk menjadi kenyataan. Namun faktanya hingga waktu berjalan hampir dua bulan lamanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mencarinya. Mencari dalam artian tersendiri. Sungmin tidak putus asa, setidaknya dia sudah melakukan berbagai upaya untuk menemukan Kui Xian. Dan seandainya gagal, dia sudah siap untuk itu. Mungkin memang dia bukan takdir Kui Xian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua bulan kemudian.**

Hanya dalam waktu dua bulan saja Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengambil hati semua member. Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya membuat semua orang menyukai dirinya.

"KYUHYUN-AH, PALLI!"

Teriakkan Sungmin terdengar sangat keras dari luar kamar mandi. Dia sudah siap dengan handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya, lalu ditangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah sikat gigi. Namun yang ditunggu seolah tak tahu diri dan malah asyik bersiul ditengah gemercik air.

"Masuk saja Minimi, ngga dikunci kok~" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin semakin mencak-mencak ditambah pipinya yang sudah merona karena malu.

"Yah! Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mandi duluan Kyu!"

**-Other Side-**

"Ish! Mereka itu!"

Yesung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan rapat-rapat. Setiap hari seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berebut kamar mandi yang kebetulan letaknya tepat disamping kamarnya dan Kibum. Suara Sungmin yang melengking membuat telinganya sakit.

Hari sudah sore. Yesung rebahan diranjang dan ditemani Ryeowook yang sedang serius membolak-balikkan album terbaru artis favoritnya yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi dengan posisi tengkurap. Yesung sedikit melirik kearah Ryeowook saat namja manis itu terlalu focus sampai tidak protes sama sekali dengan suara Kyu-Min yang bising.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Yesung sambil menggeser posisi tengkurapnya lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Eum," Ryeowook mengangguk, masih membolak-balikkan lembaran photobook dalam album itu.

Yesung dan Ryeowook selalu seperti ini. Ryeowook akan datang ke kamar Yesung saat Kibum tidak ada, nanti Yesung yang ke kamar Ryeowook saat Eunhyuk tidak ada. Mereka lebih sering berduaan di dalam kamar ketimbang berduaan di depan umum. Menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya berdua—paling tidak sampai roommate mereka kembali, setelah itu mereka akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

Tapi yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar dan saat berdua adalah monoton. Tidak ada hal lain yang mereka kerjakan selain rebahan di ranjang lalu melakukan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya mereka berdua lebih banyak diam ketimbang mengobrol. Mengingat Ryeowook sendiri merupakan orang yang pelit obrolan, dan Yesung sendiri juga tidak pandai menanggapi. Tapi mereka cukup senang, asal bisa berdua.

"Chagi~ kita usul lagi ke Teuki untuk satu kamar yuk.. aku tidak tahan jika setiap sore mendengar ributan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka menggelikan,"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul mendengar rengekan seme-nya tapi tetap tidak melepaskan perhatiannya pada buku kecil berisi foto itu.

"Tidak ingat ya sudah berapa kali kita meminta itu dan selalu ditolak?" katanya. Bibir Yesung mengatup lalu dimajukan kedepan. "Lagipula sepertinya keputusan Teuki hyung benar. Kalau kita satu kamar pasti seharian tidak akan keluar dan terus berdiam diri disini—kecuali ada job."

Yesung berdecak, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghajar dua orang itu kalau besok masih ribut masalah mandi!"

"Hahaha~ biarkan saja. Mereka itu sedang dalam masa adaptasi. Seperti kita dulu hyung. Ingat bagaimana Sungmin hyung mendiamkan Kyuhyun dulu? Ini kemajuan mereka mulai bisa mengobrol dan bercanda." Ryeowook terkikik sendiri saat berbicara, "Jadi jangan diganggu."

"Kita tidak separah itu Wookie. Kyuhyun itu suka sekali menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri jika digoda malah marah-marah, tapi tidak jera berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasangan yang menyebalkan—Ya! Wookie lihat aku saat aku berbicara padamu!" Kata Yesung bersungut-sungut karena Ryeowook tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Melirikpun tidak. Uke-nya lebih memilih memperhatikan album itu.

Ryeowook menutup album idolanya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang. Dia menarik lengan Yesung, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya duduk. Yesung menurut.

**Cup**

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba mengecup kilat pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang mendapat album terbatas ini sampai mengacuhkanmu. Jangan marah hyung-ah," kata Ryeowook tulus sambil kedua tangannya menangkup tangan kiri Yesung.

"G-gwaenchana.." Yesung mendadak gugup sampai bicarapun terbata.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis membuat Yesung harus menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun ya? Sekarang kita membahas nasib kita saja.."

"Nasib kita?" ujar Yesung mengulangi. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kita?"

Senyum Ryeowook perlahan memudar, "Super Junior 'kan sebentar lagi memiliki sub-grup. Sepertinya waktu kita untuk bersama akan semakin sedikit." Ryeowook menunduk sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Siapa tahu kita tetap satu sub-grup."

"Tidak hyung, kita tidak bersama. Kau tahu Super Junior Mandarin yang katanya akan lebih fokus di China? Aku khawatir tidak bisa bersamamu dalam waktu lama saat kami promosi album."

"Kami? Maksudmu, kau sudah tahu siapa yang masuk kedalam Super Junior M itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau masuk dan aku tidak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. Yesung mencoba tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan sering menghubungimu." Janjinya pada Ryeowook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa saja mereka? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu oleh manager,"

"Ah, ini saja aku yang memaksa manager hyung untuk memberitahuku. Tapi dia hanya memberitahu sub-grup yang menempatkanku. Katanya ada 7 member. Aku hanya tahu Hangeng hyung, Siwon, aku, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Lainnya masih rahasia." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Rahasia? Jangan-jangan aku," tebak Yesung dengan penuh harap. Ryeowook tertawa.

"Bukan, kau masuk 'Happy' hyung.."

"Yaah~ lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan Kyuhyun. Enak sekali dia bisa dekat terus denganmu." Kata Yesung mulai merajuk. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

-TBC-

Taraaa~~

Udah cepet kan updatenya *ketawa setan* hehe, becanda .. iya tau, updatenya lama kan..

Habis tabrakan ama tugas akhir sebelum lebaran numpuuk banget -_-

Maaf ngga pernah balesin review satu-satu. Tapi semua udah dibaca kok dan bikin author semangat nerusinnya ^^ jeongmal gomawo *bow*

Sorry for typo. Koreksi ya kalau tulisannya ada yang salah atau ngawur.

Soal YeWook pacaran atau engga, jawabannya udah tau kan. Tenang aja, abis ini KyuMin nyusul, wkwkwk..

Readers sayang yang paling baiiiik sedunia, kasih tanggapan donk.. author sedih lo kalau Cuma bilang lanjut. Gini-gini pengen juga baca komentar kalian tentang jalan cerita, saya atau apadeh terserah.. yah yah? *puppy-eyes* #minjemMing

**Special Thanks to :**

**MinYoungRa, Kim Soo Hyun, Choi sila, .5, hyuknie, Hikari tsuky, flower27, Bbuing Bbuing137, KyuLoveMin, iran dinas, Meytha Shora Andriyan, heeyeon, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Black Devil for Suju, kyurin Minnie, niyalaw, reaRelf, Guest (3), winecoup134, vina8402, Lee Jinhae, KS, QMing Kyutes 1371, EvilBunny-JoY, Angelica elf, nurinukie1, ayachi casey, SparKSomniA0321**

Last, review?


End file.
